Real Emotion
by Kat Kat B
Summary: Hermione, Ginny, and Luna go out for Ginny's bachelorette party. What happens when a certain Potter watches these events on video? Won't make sense unless you know a bit about Final Fantasy X 2


My First Harry Potter fic. I know it's clichéd, but I really don't care.

Summary: Hermione, Ginny, and Luna go out for Ginny's bachelorette party. Craziness ensues and certain things are found later on tape by one Potter, but which one?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Otherwise Tonks and Lupin would still be alive. I wrote this while I was sick, so it might not be perfect. Deal.

____________________________

Hermione giggled as she and Luna Lovegood pulled a blindfolded Ginny through the streets of Muggle London.

"Guys…where are you taking me?" Ginny's voice was hesitant and distrusting.

"Oh, relax, Gin. It's your bachelorette party, your symbolic last night of freedom." Hermione chided as they neared the nightclub.

"Yes, this should be quite fun." Luna added mischievously. She and Hermione stopped and yanked off Harry's silk tie they had stolen to make a blindfold. Ginny blinked a couple of times, adjusting her eyes to the colorful nightlife. The neon bright karaoke club seemed to vibrate from the drunken energy inside.

"No. No way." Ginny sputtered as they dragged her towards the front of the line.

"Yes way!" squealed Hermione, turning to the security guard. "The Weasley party, please."

"Have fun, ladies," the guard grinned and let them in.

"No way, there's no way in Azkaban that I'm going to sing…costume karaoke?" Ginny's jaw dropped. Her eyes remained locked to the stage, where a girl cosplaying as Tohru Honda from Fruits Basket belted out the show's theme song in Japanese.

"Oh yeah." Hermione and Luna continued to yank her through the crowd towards the dressing rooms.

"Remember this summer, when you visited me?" Luna yelled over the crowd to a bewildered Ginny.

"Yeah?"

"And we played those Muggle video games? Remember the one you really liked?"

"Final Fantasy, right?"

"Yep." Hermione pulled out a black mini skirt and purple and baby blue lace-edged tank top, as well as brown knee-high boots and stringy purple and black gloves. "You're Yuna. In X-2."

The game's opening came back to Ginny in a flash. "O. My."

"Come on! Everyone's waiting!" Luna shoved Ginny in a dressing room with the skimpy costume.

"Who's everyone?"

"You'll see." Hermione's voice came from the dressing room beside her. "Don't worry, we'll be out there with you." She unlatched the door, dressed to the nines as Rikku, wearing short, and I mean short, green shorts and a yellow bikini top. Her ankle boots clacked as she wrapped the red scarf around her neck and yanked on the gloves and the rest of Rikku's accessories. Pulling her stocking cap off, her hair fell out, already set in all the intricate braids required to complete the look, not to mention temporarily dyed blonde. Luna emerged next as Paine, completely clad in black leather. Hermione helped Luna shape her newly grey-purple hair with large amounts of magical hair gel they had purchased from Weasley's Wizardly Wheezes earlier in the day. Luna had just zipped up her black boots when Ginny came out.

"Gin, you look gorgeous! We just need to bewitch your hair!"

"What do you mean, bewitch my hair?"

"Hermione found a spell that bypasses your hair's natural qualities and makes it whatever the spell caster wants for as long as we say. We knew you wouldn't want to go for a drastic cut and dye job the night before your wedding." Luna explained. Hermione pulled out her wand and muttered the incantation, and Ginny's hair lengthened, then shortened to Yuna's length. Brown seeped out from her scalp and overtook the red tint. Ginny touched her hair in the mirror.

"Whoa."

"Yeah, come on, we have to sing." Hermione and Luna giggled and pulled her by the wrists to the stage, their boots clicking on the hard floor.

"I'm singing that song?"

"Yep."

"O dear."

"Next up, we have the YRP trio from Final Fantasy X-2! Please welcome Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, and Ginny Weasley to the stage!"

"Ready, Gin?" Hermione smiled deviously as they strutted out onto the stage.

"As ready as I get." She gulped and focused on the screen loading the lyrics to "Real Emotion." The opening electric guitar solo pounded in Ginny's ears. It was now or never.

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_I can hear you_

Ginny's voice started out shaky and not at all confident, silencing the loud catcalling and replacing it with sporadic booing from the crowd.

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart_

_I could see a place that's something like this_

_Every now and then I don't know what to do_

_Still I know that I can never go back_

More and more of the game came back to Ginny and she began to dance a lot like Yuna did. The catcalling began again, and Ginny blushed a deep red.

_But the things I've seen in those hazy dreams_

_Can't compare to what I'm seeing now_

_Everything's so different_

_That it brings me to my knees_

As the music's tempo began to increase, Ginny got more and more into it. She danced like crazy and belted out the song, a smile spreading across her face. Now this was fun.

_And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me_

_I won't give in to it_

_Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go_

_I hear your voice calling out to me:_

_"You'll never be alone"_

Ginny gestured for Hermione and Hermione took over the chorus. Ginny laughed and danced like a, well, as her mum would say, scarlet lady, with Luna as Hermione sang.

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_I can hear you_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

Ginny took over again and the club went crazy.

_I don't plan on looking back on my old life_

_I don't ever plan to rely on you_

_Even if by chance everything should go wrong_

_You'd come anyway and try to save me_

_Though from time to time it's an upward climb_

_All I know is that I must believe_

_'Cause the truth I'm seeking_

_Always was inside of me_

_And when I find the world of real emotion has surrounded me_

_The many things that you taught me then_

_Will always be enough to get me through the pain_

_Because of you I am strong enough to know I'm not alone_

Ginny couldn't remember the last time she'd had this much fun. The most comparable thrill was winning that Quidditch match and kissing Harry afterward, but mostly, that first kiss with Harry. She let Luna take this chorus and danced with Hermione.

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_I can hear you_

She took over again, establishing her rule of the stage by strutting back and forth, pointing at random people and singing in a voice she never knew she had.

_And if I find the real world of emotion has surrounded me_

_And I can't go on_

_You are there the moment that I close my eyes to comfort me_

_We are connected for all of time_

_I'll never be..._

_And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me_

_I won't give in to it_

_Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go_

_I hear your voice calling out to me:_

_"You'll never be alone"_

Much to her delight, there was a Tidus cosplayer in the crowd. She pointed at him and gestured for him to come closer. He grinned and moved through the mass of people to hop up on the stage. A Wakka had followed close behind, but Ginny hardly noticed as she began to dance dirty with Tidus and Hermione took over the singing.

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_I can hear you_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_I can hear you_

Hermione gestured to Wakka, and in a mortifying moment, Ginny recognized Wakka as her prat brother, Ron. And he was holding something shiny. A Muggle video camera. No. No no no no no no…

_I can hear you_

As the song ended, Tidus drew her close and kissed her. Whoa. She knew this kiss. Breaking the kiss, she pushed Tidus' bangs back, revealing a lightning bolt shaped scar. She gasped as Harry Potter laughed and kissed her again.

NINETEEN YEARS LATER

Albus Severus Potter rummaged through the attic looking for his dad's old things from Hogwarts. He found a cardboard box with the words "Harry Potter-mementos" scrawled on it in his mum's handwriting. She rummaged through it and found a Muggle videocassette titled "Gin-FFX2".

"What the heck?" he muttered. Clutching the tape closer, he ran downstairs to the video player his dad kept in the living room. He popped the tape in and it started up. His mum was singing, but she was a lot younger and dressed really skimpily. Was that…Aunt Hermione? And Aunt Luna? His jaw dropped, and he didn't notice the creak of the front door. Ginny walked in with her arms full of groceries, which she promptly dropped when she realized what her son was watching.

"ALBUS SEVERUS!!!!! WHERE DID YOU FIND THAT?"

"Um. Dad's stuff."

Turning bright pink, she screeched, "HARRY JAMES POTTER! I AM GOING TO BAT BOGEY HEX YOU!"

Hope you liked. Final Fantasy is not mine either, but it was a fun idea.

Review please?


End file.
